Phantom X
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Jack and Maddie go to New York to visit a school that teaches mutants how to control their powers. After Charles senses mutant powers in Danny, the XMen find out there's a new mutant in New York. DP and XMen crossover.
1. Prologue: Mutants

**Here's my Prologue to this fan fict. I've been watching X-Men and I really like the movie and series. I was thinking like if maybe Danny was considered a mutant, and he pretty much is, but a very powerful one. That's when I wondered what would happen if Charles actually saw Danny Phantom in human form. I know in the last movie that Charles died, but I need him, so this would be before the movie ok. Review please!!**

Danny was packing his bags as he kept muttering things to himself.

"Hey Danny, I can't believe Mom and Dad are going to some stupid conference in New York with a bunch of weirdos," crossed Jazz.

"Uh Jazz, I'm like one of those weirdos, they have special powers. This is a school where kids like me learn how to control their powers," explained Danny.

"You're different Danny, you have ghost powers while these kids can turn invisible, go through walls and fly all over the place," said Jazz.

"Uh Jazz, I can do that too," reminded Danny.

"Did I mention some of them move stuff with their minds, climb on roofs, and change into weirdos," finished Jazz.

"I can change form too, I'm even working on changing my shape and I've almost got it. Jazz, these kids are just like me, except they're humans and not ghosts," told Danny.

"I still think they're weirdos," protested Jazz.

"Just give them a chance Jazz," begged Danny, "they might not be so bad."

"Fine, I'll give them a chance," rolled Jazz as Danny hugged her tightly around her waist.

"Gee, you're the best sister ever," grinned Danny as he was finishing packing as Jazz just rolled her eyes.

"Brothers," muttered Jazz under her breath.

"Hey kids, are you finished packing?" Asked Jack.

"Yep, we are," smiled Danny.

"Great, we're about to visit some kids like you with unique mutant powers," smiled Maddie.

"Don't mind me asking, but what's a mutant?" Asked Jazz.

"Humans with special powers like Spiderman, Batman, and . . ." explained Danny.

"Danny, Batman only uses gadgets," reminded Jack.

"Oh yeah," remembered Danny, "what about Dare Devil?"

"He uses his senses," said Maddie.

"What about Danny Phantom?" Asked Danny.

"Hm, never thought about that, but if he still has some human in him, I'm sure he is a mutant," shrugged Maddie.

"I will never understand you, Danny," annoyed Jazz.

"But I was right about me being like them. Mom said if Danny Phantom had some human in him, then he's a mutant. I'm only half human, so I'm a mutant," told Danny.

"Whatever," rolled Jazz.


	2. Street Traffic

**Next chapter, I'm still grounded so you know. My mom gave me an hour to do at least one fan fict. Review please!!**

Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Danny were all in the RV on their way to New York. Danny knew he was gonna meet other mutants like him, only different then the others. When they got to the city. He looked out the window at the beautiful city.

"Look out there kids, New York City," smiled Jack.

"Wow, can I go to the mall?" Rolled Jazz.

"When we get out sweetheart," smiled Maddie.

Danny looked out the window and saw some kids with weird suits on fighting some other mutants. He saw the electric cords on the side of the street about to fall in front of the RV.

"DAD! STOP THE RV!!" Warned Danny as Jack stomped on the breaks and the telephone pole crashed right in front of the automobile as the parents gasped.

"What was that?" Shocked Maddie as you see a guy with heat vision blasting some old guy who was lifting metal.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," said Danny as he went out of the RV and a car went right over him, "whoa!"

"You like the sound of cars crashing by?" Smiled Dr. Magnetneto.

"I think I like the sound of you crying your lungs out," growled Wolverine as he tried to claw Dr. Magneto, but was hit by a car.

"Wow, it's the X-Men, looks like they may need my help," said Danny aloud as he went behind a car, "GOING GHOST!!" He cried, changing into his ghost form and flying right by.

"He's getting stronger," said Cyclops.

"You got that right," agreed Rogue.

"Ha ha, you cannot defeat me," grinned Dr. Magneto as he was blasted by a green shot.

"What was that?" Asked Storm.

"Sure didn't come from me," cocked Cyclops.

"Hey! I heard that New York is filled with traffic today and I believe you're causing it," smirked Danny.

"Who are you?" Asked Dr. Magneto.

"No way, that's Danny Phantom, I've heard so much about you," smiled Shadowcat.

"Danny Phantom?" Cocked Dr. Magneto.

"Is he that ghost that fights ghosts in that place in Illinois?" Asked Rogue sleepishly.

"That's the one," smiled Danny.

"Hm, interesting, let's see if you can survive me," smiled Dr. Magneto as he lifted a car and threw it at Danny as he fazed through it. He crossed his arms with a sleepish look.

"Ugh, you're as annoying as the Box Ghost," annoyed Danny as he grabbed Magneto's cape and flew him around in circles, throwing him into the sky.

"Ahhhh!!!" Screamed Dr. Magneto as he flew up sky high leaving Danny with a smile on his face.

"Nice," smiled Cyclops.

"What brings you here in New York?" Asked Rogue.

"Well, I'm actually here because of my parents, they're visiting your school for some conference," explained Danny.

"Really? The only people Charles said was gonna visit here were the famous Ghost Scientists Jack and Maddie Fenton," cocked Wolverine.

"That's Mom and Dad for ya," shrugged Danny.

"Those are your parents?" Shocked Cyclops.

"Bingo," smiled Danny.

"This will be interesting," crossed Rogue.

"Yeah, but they don't exactly know I'm half ghost, they think I'm as normal as everyone else . . . well most of them anyway," said Danny.

"Oh, so you're a mutant with a secret identity?" Asked Shadowcat.

"Yeah, pretty much," shrugged Danny.

"Looks like this will be interesting having you around," said Wolverine.

"I have a feeling so too," agreed Storm.


	3. Meeting the XMen

**Ok, here's the next chapter. My mom gave me another hour, cool huh? Anyway, review please!!**

The X-Men went to the school as you see Charles rolling down the hall.

"I see there's a new mutant in town," said Charles.

"It's Danny Phantom, he's actually in New York," smiled Shadowcat.

"He also helped us defeat Magneto," told Cyclops.

"He's very skilled I can give you that," said Wolverine.

"What kind of a mutant is he?" Asked Beast.

"A halfa, aka half ghost half human," answered Rogue.

"I thought ghosts didn't exist," said Beast.

"Only the ones that are common in cartoons, these ghosts are rather people that died at a time by an electrical accident or were just formed. They're creatures made of ecto plasmic goo, most common in Amity Park," explained Charles.

"Interesting," thought Beast.

You can see Jazz not looking interested in the whole place or anything, Danny scanning around the room, and the parents putting their best smiles.

"Hello Charles," smiled Jack.

"Hello Jack, Maddie, Danny, and Jazz," smiled Charles.

"How'd you . . ." wondered Jazz.

"He's a mutant," answered Danny.

"Right," annoyed Jazz.

"Come in," invited Charles as he then sensed something about Danny. He was obviously a mutant, he was interested, "after we talk, do you mind me talking with your son?"

"Sure," smiled Maddie as Danny saw the people he ran into.

"Ok, I'll be hanging with these guys, do you mind?" Asked Danny.

"Sure, it would be nice for you to hang out with other mutants," smiled Charles as Danny nodded and the three adults entered the office, including Jazz.

"So, this is your secret identity self?" Asked Rogue.

"Yep, and this is yours?" Asked Danny.

"Yep, this is," smiled Cyclops, "real name's Scott Summers."

"Mine is Marie," introduced Rogue.

"I'm Kitty," said Shadowcat.

"And that guy over there is Logan," pointed Cyclops.

"Sometimes we call each other by our real names, but mostly what you hear," said Wolverine.

"Interesting, I'll just call you by what I hear," said Danny.

"Good enough," said Rogue.

"So, what do you guys do?" Asked Danny.

"I make heat vision," told Cyclops, "Wolverine has the senses and claws of a wolf."

"I can see that," said Danny sleepishly.

"Shadowcat can go through walls," said Cyclops.

"There's a mutant that has something in common with me," smiled Danny, "what can you do Rogue?"

"Anything I touch, I drain the energy out of," told Rogue.

"Does that include ghosts?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know," shrugged Rogue.

"Then I guess I better not try," said Danny.

"I can make weather," said Storm.

"And you can compare me to the Hulk," told Beast who was right behind Danny.

"Ok, I've never seen you," Widened Danny.

"He's Beast," told Shadowcat.

"Interesting," smiled Danny.

"What is really interesting is a mutant able to change form," said Beast.

"Night Crawler could do that, but he used a watch," told Rogue.

"What watch?" Asked Danny.

"Some watch that helps you change back to normal," said Storm, "he couldn't go in front of anyone as a monster."


	4. A talk with Charles

**Next chapter, I know that Storm called Night Crawler a monster, but one, he's not there and two, she didn't mean it offensive. She was just referring to what he thought he was. Review please!!**

Charles came out of his office with Jack, Maddie, and Jazz who had a glum look on her face. Jack was just smiling big as always.

"That was a nice talk," smiled Charles as he looked at Danny, "would you come in young man?"

"Sure Professor," smiled Danny as he walked into the office that was similar to a bank office or a principal's office. He twirled his thumbs as his eyes looked around the room.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Asked Danny.

"It seems I've sensed some unusual backgrounds in your brain that usually acted on a mutant. Have you noticed any strange happenings?" Asked Charles.

"Pretty much since the accident at my parents' portal, I've been having ghostly powers. Although, I'm half ghost half human and I got my powers differently then most of you guys," said Danny.

"Indeed, you become a mutant if your parents were mutants themselves or if some toxic waste or any other type of energy is fused into your body," told Charles, "yours was done by an accident that was caused by your parents."

"True," shrugged Danny, "I don't want my parents to know about my secret."

"Your secret is safe with us in this school, but I just want you to be aware of the people in New York are not very kind about us mutants," warned Charles.

"I can relate," annoyed Danny.

"Well, just wanted you to be aware," smiled Charles.

"I heard in the News how worse people are getting here about mutants, thinking they're dangerous," said Danny.

"Well, not everyone is like that," smiled Charles.

"Well no, and I'm there are people here that think so," shrugged Danny, "take my sister for an example."

"Anyway, it's good to have another mutant at this school Danny," said Charles.

"Me too Professor," smiled Danny.

"Although, you are very unique. Most mutants have only a small amount of powers. For you, you have different powers together, including one of Shadowcat's," told Charles.

"And maybe Cyclops' pretty soon," said Danny, "still working on it."

"It'll be interesting to have you here," smiled Charles.

"I can tell," smiled Danny as he left out the door.

"Good kid," said Charles.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny got out the door as he saw Jazz leaning against the wall.

"So, how was the conference?" Asked Jazz.

"It was ok," shrugged Danny.

"It usually is," muttered Rogue.

"Unless it's trouble," said Wolverine.

"And sometimes there is trouble," said Beast.

"Interesting, is there a shopping mall around here?" Asked Jazz bored to death.

"I know a great place to shop," smiled Shadowcat.

"Now there's someone I can talk to," smiled Jazz as Shadowcat grabbed her arm and they fazed through the wall.

"Do you guys have any games around here or at least an arcade we can go to?" Asked Danny, who was starting to get bored.

"Oh sure, we can show you to it," offered Rogue as her and Cyclops lead Danny down the hallways.


	5. Magneto's plan

**Some of you say that the characters in this story are OOC. Just give me a break, I haven't seen the movies in a while nor even the series. Although, I'm sure that Danny and the gang isn't OOC. Review please!!**

Magneto was with Mystique as they both were trying to figure things out.

"Interesting, the ghost boy shows himself here," smiled Mystique.

"You know him?" Asked Magneto.

"He's the famous Danny Phantom, I wasn't sure if he was good or evil as the newspaper said, but by the looks of it, I say the newspaper was incorrect," crossed Mystique.

"I would agree Mystique," said Magneto.

"So what do we do about the boy?" Asked Mystique.

"Forget the boy, we need a plan to control those mutants," pointed out Magneto.

"The boy is a mutant you know," told Mystique.

"Hm, you have a point," thought Magneto, "maybe he could be good for us after all."

"What do you want us to do?" Asked Mystique.

"Well, he is a very powerful mutant and his parents have advanced technology," thought Magneto.

"But those weapons are for ghosts, not mutants," told Mystique.

"Maybe so, but we can make them work for mutants," said Magneto as Mystique smiled evilly.

"I like what you're thinking Magneto," said Mystique.

"I do too, Mystique," smiled Magneto as he crossed his arms and looked out to the city of New York, "I will soon have my control."

"I cannot wait till that day," smiled Mystique.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny and the X-men OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was having the time of his life playing games and so forth. Cyclops was good at some of the games at least and so was Rogue. Although, it wasn't pretty surprising, apparently they lived here and did this a lot. Danny noticed Cyclops was looking a little blue, especially after the games. He cocked his eyebrows and walked to Rogue.

"Hey, do you know what's bugging him?" Asked Danny.

"He still hasn't gotten over his dead girlfriend," told Rogue.

"His girlfriend died? I'm so sorry," said Danny.

"He'll get over it hopefully," said Rogue.

"I do hope so," muttered Danny, "so what's her name?"

"Jean," answered Rogue, "Jean Grey."

"Wow," said Danny as Rogue nodded, "you know, you're lucky to actually be able to touch someone. I can't even kiss, hold hands, nor hug anyone without sucking their energy."

"You really want to touch someone?" Asked Danny as Rogue nodded.

"You know, I am half ghost and you said yourself that you suck energy out of anyone you touch right?" Asked Danny.

"Ye . . . ah," cocked Rogue.

"Can you suck energy out of non living things?" Asked Danny.

"No," answered Rogue.

"Hm, ghosts aren't technically living things, maybe you're able to touch me in ghost form," thought Danny.

"I don't know," worried Rogue, "you are also half human, what if I suck your human energy?"

"Let's just try it," shrugged Danny, "I've been through worst."

Danny changed into his ghost form as Rogue took off her glove showing her fingers. Danny took off his ghostly glove as you see his plain hand and then Rogue looked at him.

"Ready?" Asked Danny as Rogue nodded and slowly touched his hand.


	6. Surprising matters

**Man, I'm so good with cliffhangers. Ok, just so I can chew with ya, Jazz was not judging anyone nor even mutants. She was only complaining about her parents going to the meeting. She was also calling their powers weird. You'd feel the same way if you just happen to suddenly see someone move stuff with their minds. Sorry to bust out some confession. Got myself an hour. Review please!!**

Danny took a deep breath as Rogue touched the back of his hand and see if he felt anything. He didn't feel hurt or weak, but he could feel his breath get colder, although there were no ghosts around as far as he could tell. This was a different type of cold. Usually when his ghost sense went off, he'd feel cold all over, but now it was only his breath that was cold. It was weird, you could even see it.

"Do you feel anything?" Asked Rogue.

"No, but my breath is colder," said Danny.

"Is it affecting your human half?" Asked Rogue.

"No, it feels fine, but why is my breath cold with no ghost around?" Wondered Danny.

"To protect your human half," answered Charles who was outside the arcade as Rogue snatched her hand from Danny's and his breath changed back to warm.

"Whoa Professor, you kinda startled me there," chuckled Danny.

"Sorry, you see kids, Rogue is only able to weaken living objects from flowers to things that move. Although, for non living things, she cannot weaken nor does any effect," explained Charles, "but you are half ghost, therefor, in order to avoid any of Rogue's mutant powers from taking affect, it uses your strongest abilities."

"My ice powers," muttered Danny, "that's why my breath was getting colder."

"Touch longer and Rogue could've turned you into an ice cube in about two hours or longer," said Charles, "besides that, Rogue shouldn't have any effect on you if she touches you."

"Wow, so I'm the only mutant here who can shake hands with her. If you ask me, this whole mutant thing is just getting weirder," said Danny.

"It's always confusing at first," smiled Charles as Danny smiled back, "why don't you three come upstairs."

"Coming!" Called Cyclops as the three teenagers walked upstairs.

"Say, I wonder what Jazz is doing right now," wondered Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jazz and Shadowcat OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jazz was at the mall with some bags talking with Shadowcat.

"Then my parents come up saying they have to attend a boring conference with Charles. Whoopie, that should be fun talking with a dad who blabbers about ghosts," annoyed Jazz.

"Ouch," added Shadowcat.

"It's still freaky to actually be here, I mean not that you nor the others are freaks, but like the whole power thing. I'm still trying to get used to Danny's powers, since he's always coming home with a new power. Soon before you know it, he's gonna have shape shifting powers, that should be interesting when he shapes into one of my friends to put a whoopie cushion under my chair," said Jazz sarcastically.

"I feel ya, maybe your brother's feeling the same with his powers," shrugged Shadowcat.

"You think?" Cocked Jazz.

"Yeah," smiled Shadowcat.

"I don't mean to brag, but in most of my subject I'm always perfect at. I get straight A's and am one of the brightest students compared to Danny, but there's only one thing I'll never be good at, ghost hunting," told Jazz, "It's been part of our family tradition and I can't even aim right, I can't even win at darts without poking someone. Now Danny's number one at that game. He could beat my parents put together and is extremely good when it comes to ghost hunting. It's his hobby."

"Hm, seems you're a little jealous," chuckled Shadowcat.

"Me . . . jealous of my own little brother?" Laughed Jazz.

"I have a brother, and I also get jealous sometimes," said Shadowcat.

"I don't know why I'm so into wanting to be a ghost hunter, maybe an inheritance, I don't know. I just wish I could be at ghost hunting too," admitted Jazz, "but Danny's better then me and I get ghost envy."

"My brother was better in every sport you can think of and was the captain of the Football team. I always was jealous of his athletic abilities and soon told him so. When I told him how I felt when he showed off, he laughed and said that he thought he was the jealous one because I had friends that liked me for who I was then what I was good at. Point is, maybe your brother is jealous of you without you knowing it," explained Shadowcat.

"You think?" Amazed Jazz as Shadowcat nodded, "wow."


	7. RV attack

**Another hour, another chapter. Review please!!**

Mystique was behind the RV as she looked through the window to see some buttons and weapons of all sorts. She looked left and right as she changed into a figure of Danny in ghost form, apparently she didn't know anyone else to shape into since she never saw the Fentons. She went inside the RV with a smile on her face and shaped back into her normal form.

"It's clear Magneto," told Mystique as Magneto walked into the automobile and looked at every weapon.

"Perfect Mystique, good work," smiled Magneto, "now, I will have control of all the mutants once and for all."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jazz and Shadowcat OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jazz and Shadowcat were back from the mall as they saw Danny in his ghost form walk into the RV.

"Why would my brother be going into the RV without Mom and Dad and in ghost form?" Wondered Jazz.

"I doubt if that's Danny, I'm gonna check this out," said Shadowcat as she fazed through the RV behind the front seat and saw Mystique with Magneto, "Magneto!"

"Well, looks like we have a spy," smiled Mystique as Magneto lifted some metal and threw it at Shadowcat as she fazed through them.

"What are you two up to?" Demanded Shadowcat.

"Nothing you know kitty, mind if I flip you off?" Asked Mystique as she changed into Danny again in ghost form and flipped the RV.

"Ahh!!" Cried Shadowcat.

Meanwhile, Jazz was behind waiting for Shadowcat when all of a sudden, the RV flipped by what looked like her brother. He grunted with his arms crossed.

"Danny?" Shocked Jazz as you hear the door open.

"What, oh crud, I have an evil twin," widened Danny.

"Wait, if you're Danny, then who's . . ." wondered Jazz as Mystique changed into her true form.

"Does that answer your question?" Asked Danny as Shadowcat crawled out of the RV with scratches.

"Ugh," yelped Shadowcat.

"Help Shadowcat, I'll keep blue and metal head busy," ordered Danny, "I'M GOING GHOST!!" he shouted as he changed into his ghost form with intense and shot an ecto blast and Mystique was hit and flew right against a pole.

"You know, I heard guys shouldn't hit girls," said Magneto as he took the metal of the RV, turning them into little bullets, shooting them at Danny. You can see Danny changing his whole body into a squiggly hole for all the bullets to go through.

"Nice try Magneto," smiled Danny.

"How bout this?" Asked Magneto as you can see a squirty-like object aiming on Danny and shot some green stuff. One hit Danny.

"Ugh!" Cried Danny with his hand on his side where he was hit as you see a drop of ecto plasm.

"Interesting, it seems you're harmed by this stuff. Say good-bye ghost boy," smiled Magneto as Danny's eyes widened and you can see a red beam shot at Magneto.

"How bout say good-day," smiled Cyclops as Wolverine got his claws out and clawed right into some concrete.

"How bout you say good-bye you piece of meat," glared Wolverine as he threw the concrete and they struck Magneto flat to the ground.

"I got the weapons," said Mystique.

"Good, we'll be back soon," narrowed Magneto as he flew up with a metal board along with Mystique and left.

"Looks like we'll see them again," said Cyclops.

"You ok?" Asked Rogue as she picked him up.

"I'm fine," smiled Danny.

"Be careful Rogue you might . . ." warned Wolverine.

"Actually, Danny's able to touch me without his energy being drained. Although, it does make him chilly," said Rogue.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday," said Cyclops.

"What about Shadowcat?" Asked Danny.

"I'm fine," called Shadowcat who had scratches all over her body.

"Great, my parents are gonna kill me when they ask who trashed the RV," widened Danny.

"Hey, what . . . oh slibbering ghost! What happened to the RV?!" Shouted Jack.

"Long story Dad," answered Danny.


	8. The meeting

**Well, my grade has gotten up to a D, so my mom gave me an hour a day more then normal. Sweet huh? Can't do many fan fictions, then again, I don't need to ask her unless I ask her for an extra. Oh well, review please!!**

Danny was in some meeting room with the other guys. He had never been in a meeting room in his whole life. He had family meetings, meetings at his school like Parent-Teacher Conferences, and meetings with his friends about some ghost fights, but nothing like this. Charles let him come since he was a mutant and was on their side. He also was a very good help with Magneto. He sat in a chair at a table, which was surrounded by other mutants that sat comfortably.

"Looks like we got a run-in with Magneto again," said Charles.

"Don't forget Mystique," told Wolverine.

"Can somebody info me on who this metal creep is?" Asked Danny.

"He's a mutant scientist, used to work here, then turned against the school. He wants mutants to be the ultimate supreme and the humans to be not," explained Charles.

"Reminds me of Vlad, without the obsession over my mother," said Danny with a snicker.

"He's obsessed over your mother?" Widened Shadowcat.

"Don't ask," muttered Danny with a sneer.

"Focus, we need to figure out what he's up to," told Charles.

"And why Mystique looked like my evil twin," added Danny.

"She obviously never saw your parents and only your ghost half, she probably thought it'd be easier to sneak in as your ghost half," thought Wolverine.

"Unless my parents got involved," added Danny.

"But why would those loons even be going in your parents' RV in the first place? What do you guys have in there?" Asked Rogue.

"We only have ghost hunting equipment, nothing against mutants," shrugged Danny.

"Hm, I wouldn't be sure about that. Ecto Plasm can be used in many ways besides for weapons against ghosts. It's can be a type of fuel source for very powerful weapons, also good for electricity. I'm thinking he must be using the weapons for the ecto plasm, a good fuel source for his plain," explained Charles.

"The real question is, what is he trying to fill up?" Asked Cyclops.

"And why," added Beast.

"You know, I can sneak into his place and find out his plain," told Danny.

"He already has seen you in action faze through even his strongest metal, I doubt if he wouldn't be expecting you to spy on him," said Storm.

"Are there any powers he hasn't seen you use?" Asked Shadowcat, seeing if there maybe a power they could use to their advantage.

"Well, I haven't been using my ice powers, I also can duplicate, but only in two, and I have the ghostly wail, but it weakens my powers every time I use it," told Danny.

"That narrows it down," said Rogue sarcastically.

"He also hasn't seen me overshadow someone," added Danny.

"Overshadow?" Cocked Cyclops as Danny went inside Shadowcat, overshadowing her.

"I can take over someone else's body. Can be a very good advantage unless a ghost tries overshadowing me," said Danny as he got out of Shadowcat and she got a dizzy look for a second.

"You know, that actually can be a good advantage Danny," smiled Charles, "I need you to overshadow one of Magneto's employers. The problem will only occur if Magneto has ghost sensors."

"Don't worry professor, when a ghost overshadow's someone, they don't show any ghost energy. They can even go through a ghost shield, even lockout my ghost sense. Trust me, happened a couple of times and it isn't pretty," said Danny.

"Then this will defiantly be a good advantage," smiled Wolverine.

"As long as he doesn't notice anything," said Storm.

"Magneto nor that blue gal won't notice a thing. I've overshadowed some people in the past," said Danny.

"Really?" Bored Rogue.

"Yeah, I overshadowed my dad a couple of times and went well, except the Parent-Teacher Conference incident," told Danny, referring to the time when he overshadowed his dad and he started chaperoning the dance.

"But that was your dad, you've known him your whole life where to Magneto, you've only known him for a day," explained Storm.

"Storm, he just needs to go inside and find out Magneto's plain and get out," told Charles, "can we count on you?"

"Yes you can professor," smiled Danny brightly as Charles formed a quaint smile.


	9. I spy

**Ok, I'm back from my grandparent's place and I'm so sorry I didn't update before, something was wrong with this stupid computer ugh!! Anyway, here's my next chapter. I don't know what Magneto's place looks like. I barely remember the first and the beginning of second movie of X-men. Just cut me some slack ok. Review please!!**

Danny was in ghost form right by Magneto's place. He was very nervous about overshadowing one of his employers. The other times he overshadowed someone, he actually knew them, but now he didn't know them. Danny took a deep breath and saw his chance as he overshadowed an employer who was actually a butler. It had to be someone you wouldn't expect to be overshadowed or being controlled, also Danny always wanted to know what it was like to be a butler. He walked across the hallways of the place, it was like a gigantic mansion filled with diamond lights, tiled floors and walls, and high ceilings that reached two stories of the place.

"Wow, he must've really outdone himself," cocked Danny as he looked around the place and saw Magneto.

"You, I need you to rub my feet," ordered Magneto.

"Yes . . . you got it," said Danny with a snicker, "I so hate this idea."

"Ok Mystique, the plan is about to go into action," smiled Magneto.

"Sweet," grinned Mystique.

"Yeah right, more of uga," whispered Danny sticking his tough out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO X-men OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shadowcat was with Jazz talking about girl stuff.

"My fingernail polish is so vague," said Jazz.

"You just need to put some white with it," suggested Shadowcat.

"I'll try that, anyway, do you think Danny can do this?" Asked Jazz.

"I have hope," smiled Shadowcat.

"Try rubbing an old guy's feet while overhearing their plan, not very pleasant," crossed Danny.

"Ew, you rubbed an old guy's feet?" Snickered Jazz.

"Yeah, did you know that Magneto has athlete's foot?" Asked Danny sticking his tough, "not pretty."

"Ugh," snickered Shadowcat.

"Did you find out Magneto's plan?" Asked Jazz.

"Only why Magneto needed my parents' stuff. He wants to use the Ecto Goo for the fuel for the plan of a controlling device to control all mutants including me. The rest of the weapons are also parts," told Danny.

"Oh crud," widened Jazz.

"I knew he was up to something," said Shadowcat.

"Well, if you don't mind," told Danny as he landed on the floor and changed back, "I'm gonna puke in the toilet," and rushed right into the bathroom.

"I'll put the bad guy's feet under 'must avoid,'" said Jazz.

"Down on that sister," agreed Shadowcat.

"Is Danny back yet?" Asked Charles.

"He's in the bathroom," told Jazz as Danny got out, wiping his mouth.

"So, did you find anything?" Asked Charles.

"He's trying to control all mutants with some sort of device he's using from my parents' weapons," told Danny.

"That would explain why he stole from the hospitals," thought Charles.

"He stole from a hospital?" Shocked Danny.

"Yesterday, we thought it may have something to do with poisoning humans till he robbed from your parents," said Charles.

"Whoa, what should we do?" Asked Jazz.

"If he controls every mutant, he'll be able to distroy the human population. We're gonna have to come up with a plan," said Charles.

"I'm in," smiled Jazz, "what else am I supposed to do besides sit around and hear my dad blabber about ghosts?"

"Got that right," laughed Danny as the others laughed with him.


	10. More then meets the eye

**Here's my next chapter. I know it's early for me to do this, but I needed something to do during my free time at Resource. Review please!!**

Jack and Maddie were both by the RV trying to figure out who attacked the RV and why. They patrolled by it with their ecto guns and so forth.

"Don't worry Maddie, we'll catch that punk red handed," smiled Jack as he saw Jazz coming to them.

"Mom, Dad, mind if I go inside the RV?" Asked Jazz.

"Ok Jazzy pants, but keep on a look out, there could be ghosts here that could be at this very spot," warned Jack in a deep voice.

"Yeeeeeah, interesting, like I said, be inside the RV," grinned Jazz as she went inside and you see Danny and Jazz come out of the School.

"I'm I going crazy or is that Mystique?" Asked Danny pointing to a shape version of Jazz by the RV.

"Mom! Dad! Don't let her go inside the RV!!" Warned Jazz as the parents turned and Mystique grinned evilly, changing back to her form.

"You are quite the smart one," smiled Mystique as she shape shifted into Danny's ghost form and shot an ecto blast at the kids.

"Oh crud, not again," panicked Danny as he and Jazz ran right inside the RV.

Jazz went to the driver's seat and started driving right from Mystique as she was chasing the two kids, shooting them with ecto blasts.

"What should we do?" Asked Jazz.

"I don't know, keep pressing buttons I guess," said Danny as he pressed a blue button which splattered ecto goo onto Mystique and she was stuck completely to the ground, "time for someone to teach blue gal who the real Phantom is, GOING GHOST!!" he shouted changing into his ghost form and duplicated into two with one of them changing back human.

Danny flew over to Mystique and threw her to the concrete ground.

"So, you like mocking me do you?" Glared Danny as Mystique escaped from the ecto goo and wrestled him to the ground.

Danny and Mystique kept fighting shoulder to shoulder as Jack and Maddie stood in confusion. There was some blue gal who could change into anybody she wanted and Danny Phantom was in town too. They couldn't figure why he'd be here and not in Amity Park. They decided to worry about that later, right now, they had to save the kids who were still in the RV. Danny finally kicked Mystique off him and his eyes glowed blue.

"You need to really cool off," punned Danny as he spread a gust of ice on Mystique and she froze like a popsicle, "ha, try doing that punk!"

"Danny Phantom, Magneto at five-o-clock," warned Danny's duplicate pointing to Magneto who appeared with metal floating and heading towards him.

"Huh," rolled Danny as he changed intangible, but the metal didn't go through this time and cut right on his right arm, "ugh, hey, what gives?"

"Since you fazed through all my metal, I thought you wouldn't be able to faze through with some ecto plasma on it," smiled Magneto.

"The ecto plasma you stole from the RV. Of coarse," dawned Danny, smacking himself on the forehead.

"Indeed, which means this should hurt you a lot more then it hurts me," smirked Magneto as he was hit by a book and you see Danny's duplicate right by the RV.

"Leave him alone!" Shouted the duplicate as Magneto, knowing this was just a duplicate of Danny, threw another metal towards him.

"Danny!" Shouted Maddie as Danny grabbed him, saving him from Magneto and shot an ecto blast at him.

"What are you up to Magneto? Why do you want to control mutants?" Asked Danny.

"Who said I was gonna control all mutants. I'm only gonna control you, then I'll use all your ecto plasm to turn all humans into mutants and once that's done, the world will be controlled by mutants," told Magneto.

"Because there won't be any humans?" Realized Danny.

"Exactly," smiled Magneto.

"Oh crud," panicked the duplicate.

"And now all I need is you," smiled Magneto as he shot a shot right at Danny's neck and all the liquid went inside.

"Ahhh!!" Shouted Danny trying to fight it.

"Now, you're under my control Danny Phantom," laughed Magneto.


	11. The next meeting

**Oh man, I love these scenes. I hope you do too. Ok, enough chit chat, I know you want to see this badly. Review please!!**

Danny had to try to fight the control now, what could he do? He had to think of something, at least his duplicate can cover for him.

"Let's start with something simple," smiled Magneto, "return your duplicate."

Danny's eyes turned red as he turned intense and his duplicate disappeared into the mist back to him as Jack and Maddie's mouths dropped. That wasn't their real son, so . . . where was he?

"Excellent, looks like that does work. But let's see how much it works. Change back to your secret identity," commanded Magneto as Danny changed to his human form, with his eyes still red.

"DANNY!?!" Shouted the parents in shock as Magneto smiled evilly.

"Well, it could be worse," shrugged Jazz.

"Ok ghost boy, attack the girl with blue," ordered Magneto as Danny changed to his ghost form with an evil grin.

"Ok, now it's worse," panicked Jazz as she started driving the RV as fast as she could with Danny on her tail.

Danny kept shooting ecto blasts with Jazz trying to dodge them. There were times like these in which she wishes she didn't live in a life with her parents as ghost hunters.

"Danny, it's me Jazz, snap out of it!" Shouted Jazz as Danny shot some ice cycles at the engine and she ran out of the RV.

Jazz ran with her two feet streaming as she felt her brother getting closer and finally froze her feet to the ground.

"You won't be going anywhere sister," smiled Danny as Magneto clapped his hands.

"Good work, now to my lab shall we?" Smiled Magneto as Danny grabbed him and they flew away along with Mystique.

"Danny!" Shouted Jazz as Shadowcat came and fazed her out, "he's got my brother and my parents found out."

"Explains why Jack and Maddie fainted. Do you know anything?" Asked Shadowcat.

"He's using Danny's ecto plasm to turn all humans into mutants," told Jazz.

"Oh crud, we'll have to go to Charles, he'll know what to do," said Shadowcat.

"What about Mom and Dad?" Asked Jazz.

"They'll be fine, we need to worry about Danny. If Magneto destroys the human population, he'll be able to control all mutants," told Shadowcat as Jazz nodded her head and followed her.

Jazz went inside the meeting with Charles as you can see the whole place being filled.

"This is bad, we need to find a way to save Danny," said Rogue.

"True Rogue, but we need to also stop Magneto. If he gets Danny's ecto plasm, not only will he kill Danny, but also destroy the human population," pointed out Charles.

"But Danny has that control liquid inside him, how can we get that out?" Asked Jazz.

"She has a point, it's not like we have a cure or something," told Storm.

"Yes, but from what I know about this stuff, it's not freezing proof. If we lower down his temperature, then he'll be able to fight it," told Charles, then faced Rogue, "and I believe I know someone who can do that."

"But how do we find Danny?" Asked Rogue.

"I have the Boo-merang, it locks in on an ecto signature and follows it wherever it ghost. It's still on Danny's ecto signature, which means we can find Danny," told Jazz.

"Good, then let's go rip that metal out of that creep," said Wolverine in a dark voice.

"We're coming too!" Called Jack as he bust through the door, "no one makes a meat puppet off of my son ghost or human."

"Then let's go," shrugged Shadowcat.


	12. Rescue Danny

**Here's the next chapter for this one. Looks like this is gonna be the exciting part. Man, I wish I could've put Sam and Tucker in this one, to make it exciting, but I can't change what I put there. Oh well, review please!!**

Magneto was getting his Ecto Plasm Feeder ready as you see Danny with his red eyes smirking. Mystique was just leaning against the wall with her arms crossed waiting for Magneto to finish.

"What's taking you so long? The X-men will be here to get their little ghost boy," told Mystique.

"Be patient, this will take time to finish and if those mutants get here, I've got a minion to take care of them for a while," replied Magneto.

"This will just be too easy," smiled Danny as you can hear a crash at the wall with Jazz appearing.

"Knock, knock," smiled Jazz with the RV.

"Ok ghost boy, get the girl," ordered Magneto.

"With pleasure," smiled Danny as he started chasing Jazz who was driving the RV.

"That should keep her busy," said Magneto.

"Not everyone," growled Wolverine who was with Shadowcat, Storm, Beast, and Cyclops.

"Forgot about us creep," glared Beast as Magneto shot some metal at them and Wolverine clawed the floor to block Magneto's attacks.

"Wolverine, and I will take care of metal head, the rest of you take care of Mystique," commanded Cyclops as everyone nodded.

Mystique shape-shifted into Wolverine as she threw both Storm and Shadowcat across the halls. Shadowcat grabbed Storm and fazed through the wall as she got up and painted.

"You have a plan?" Asked Shadowcat.

"I've got an idea," smiled Storm as you can see electricity sparks on the ceiling that was made of metal and you ask what else he does with metal except for evil.

"Have you heard of magnets?" Asked Storm with her eyes sparkling yellow as Mystique flew up to the ceiling with her claws stuck up.

"That should hold her," said Shadowcat as Mystique changed into Cyclops, "for five seconds."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Danny and Jazz OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Danny was chasing Jazz in a cat and mouse chase. She drove as fast as she could till they reached to a certain room in the halls and Jazz got off.

"Bet you can't catch me!" Shouted Jazz as she ran into the room and Danny's eyes narrowed with a grunt.

"Ok sister, where are you?" Glared Danny, "you can't hide forever."

Soon later Rogue grabbed his wrist and Danny quickly turned and was about to blast her with an ecto blast. Then he started getting dizzy pretty bad.

"Wha, I feel dizzy, now I know what it's like to get drunk," muttered Danny as Rogue smiled and let go.

"You ok?" Asked Rogue as Danny's eyes were narrowed again.

"Of coarse I'm . . ." smirked Danny as Rogue grabbed him again as his eyes turned back green.

"I'm guessing this will take a while," guessed Rogue.

"How can we make it where Danny doesn't have to be cold to be back to normal?" Asked Jazz.

"Hm, I think I have an idea," smiled Danny as he took a deep breath, "you c, can l, l, let go of me now."

"Danny are you ok? I hadn't seen you cold like that since the Undergrowth incident," worried Jazz.

"I'm f, fighting off the c, c, cold ice core that makes me c, c, c, cold," shaken up Danny.

"You have an ice core, but you never seemed to be freezing usually," cocked Jazz.

"Th, that's because I don't f, f, fight it," explained Danny.

"At least you won't be controlled by metal freak," said Rogue.

"Anyway, we better go and take chill boy with us," told Jazz as she grabbed Danny's arm and her hand froze up to an ice cycle.

"That's why I never try to fight it, hard to control," said Danny.

"So much for ghosts giving chills down your spine," annoyed Rogue.


	13. The fight

**Wow, this story's almost over. Here's the next chapter. Review please!!**

Magneto was fighting with Wolverine and Cyclops. Cyclops blasted Magneto with his eyes as he flew back to the wall of the mansion. He grabbed the wall and started shooting little metal stuff at the two mutants.

"How're we gonna beat that guy?" Asked Cyclops.

"No idea," said Wolverine, then he jumped into the air and kicked Magneto with his both feet.

Magneto got up and moved the metal walls and wrapped Wolverine in it as he struggled to get out. Cyclops was about to shoot Magneto, until he wrapped the metal along with Wolverine.

"Time for you X-men to defeat me for the last time," glared Magneto.

You see some ice developing on his foot as it got to his waist.

"Wha, what's going on?" Shocked Magneto as he saw Danny with his arms crossed on his chest and shook like crazy.

"I, it's called th, th, th, the element of surpr, pr, prize," said Danny as Rogue touched Magneto on the neck and he started getting weak.

"Agh, no," muttered Magneto.

"That should take care of him," told Rogue.

"Yeah, but what about Mystique?" Asked Cyclops as you hear something.

You see Shadowcat with a smile on her face.

"Taken care of," said Shadowcat.

"Mystique, you've got to do better then that," annoyed Danny as you see Shadowcat turn back to Mystique.

"Whoa, how'd you know that wasn't Shadowcat?" Asked Jazz.

"Thi, this stuff is somehow m, making it w, w, w, where I can s, s, s, sense mutant powers," told Danny.

"It's a side effect, just like the cold, it reacts toward it," smirked Mystique as she shape-shifted into Danny in his ghost form and blasted Danny in the chest and then Danny's whole body started glowing blue including his eyes and a wave of ice escaped from his body.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Jack and Maddie Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see Jack and Maddie outside the mansion waiting for the X-men to come with their son.

"Do you think their plan will work?" Asked Jack.

"I'm sure it will," smiled Maddie, "I hope.

You then see the mansion blasting into pieces as you see a bright light in the distance. In the middle of that white bright light was a boy in a black suit with white hair and a DP logo in the middle of his shirt. It was non other then their son and by the looks of it, he wasn't in control by Magneto. **I found a video that matches this part. No, I didn't make it, here it ishttp:// www . youtube . com / watch?v zBk1 RxI0 uEg& feature PlayList & p 72494603 E1 741334 & index 6 **how would you like to be frozen, glassy or frost. I'll take either," smirked Danny as he shot Mystique with some ice cycles, but she fazed through them all.

"Nice try punk," glared Mystique.

"Who said I was aiming towards you?" Smirked Danny as Mystique turned around and her eyes widened seeing some ecto goo heading towards her, apparently Danny aimed on a button on the RV.

"Whoa, nice aim," complemented Storm who came out along with Shadowcat.

"Thanks," smiled Danny as he turned to see his shocked looking parents, he then remembered Magneto's orders before he blurred.

He looked at them with a frown. His dad and mother gave him a quant smile as he smiled back and started hugging them tightly.

"Why didn't you tell us Danny?" Asked Maddie.

"Mom, I'm public enemy number one, I didn't want you two to be in danger," admitted Danny, "especially the Guys in White."

"Those loons? Ha, they'd never prove that we have a son that's the Ghost Boy, since it's directly impossible," said Jack as Danny smiled again.

"Sorry to ruin your fuzzy moment, but we need help with these punks," told Rogue.

"Not to mention find a way to get that stuff out of Danny's blood," pointed out Storm.

"It seems it's already out," said Jazz with some weird scanner, "when he used that ice blast, it must've destroyed that stuff."

"Good point," growled Wolverine.


	14. Epilogue: Good bye

**Here's the Epilogue. Yes, it's finally the end of the story. I'm sad myself, this story had alot of reviews and I'd like to thank my adoring fans. Review please!!**

Danny was packing to head home as Jazz went behind him with one of her sneak attacks.

"Hey little brother, what now?" Asked Jazz.

"What else? My parents know my identity and even except me for me. I couldn't be more happier," smiled Danny as Jazz put her arm around his neck and he looked up, "thanks Jazz, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Aw, that's really sweet Danny," smiled Jazz as she kissed his head and left leaving Danny with a smile on his face.

"Oh gross," Danny snickered.

Jack and Maddie were talking to Charles to say good bye.

"It was nice meeting you all," smiled Maddie.

"You too, you have a pretty interesting son," smiled Charles.

"Yep and I couldn't ask for a better one," said Jack turning to see Danny get the RV ready by fazing stuff through the automobile.

"Hey Danny," called Rogue as Danny turned.

"Hey, what's up?" Smiled Danny.

"Not much," sighed Rogue, "we're gonna miss ya."

"Me too Rogue," smiled Danny, "I want you to know, you have a very special gift."

"Sometimes I feel that my powers put everyone in danger," moped Rogue.

"I know how you feel. Just remember that your powers are part of you, they make you who you are and what you are inside," told Danny.

"I never thought about that," said Rogue.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a guy you can count on," smiled Danny as Rogue laughed.

"See ya around," waved Rogue.

"You too," smiled Danny as he heard the horn beep.

"Hey Danny! Time to go!" Called Jack.

"Ok, bye guys!" Waved Danny as everyone else waved back.

Danny changed into his ghost form and flew by the RV, then went on top. He sat crossed legged and changed back.

"Do you think anyone would notice?" Asked Jazz.

"Nope, not a thing," grinned Jack as you see an old man driving a truck and then turned his head to see Danny on top of the RV waving at him.

"You ok Jim?" Asked a guy by him.

"I think I need a vacation," annoyed Jim as he looked out the window seeing Danny fly above the RV, "a really long one."


End file.
